


Noch einmal zum ersten Mal

by MissJinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance, Sarcasm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: Als Harry Potter aufwacht, kann er sich an nichts erinnern. In den Händen hält er ein Buch und einen Zettel, auf dem eine Adresse steht. Er sucht diese Adresse auf und hofft auf die Hilfe eines Mannes, von dem er das Gefühl hat, dass er ihn kennen sollte – doch er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren.





	Noch einmal zum ersten Mal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Books Worth Rereading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191530) by [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: Lizzy0305 ist die Autorin dieser Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "Books Worth Rereading" ist oben verlinkt.

 

Mit einem Buch in der linken Hand und einem Zettel in der rechten wachte Harry Potter auf. Und konnte sich an rein gar nichts erinnern. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie er hieß. Er wusste weder wer er war noch wo er war oder was er hier tat. Panisch setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Obwohl das Bett, auf dem er lag, groß genug für zwei erschien, war er allein – Merlin sei Dank – und es sah nicht so aus, als hätte außer ihm noch jemand darin geschlafen. Das Zimmer kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, warum. Auf dem Nachttisch fand er einen seltsamen länglichen Stock und ein Foto zweier Männer, eines jüngeren und eines älteren. Beide hatten sie schwarze Haare, doch während die des einen kurz und strubbelig waren, waren die des anderen lang und glatt.  
  
Der grünäugige junge Mann auf dem Foto hob seinen Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Mit einem Aufschrei zuckte er zurück und ... fiel aus dem Bett.  
  
"Hat sich dieses gottverdammte Bild etwa gerade _bewegt?"_, fragte er ungläubig, rappelte sich eilends auf und flitzte um das Bett herum, um das Foto noch einmal genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Obwohl die beiden Männer sich nicht rührten, hätte er schwören können, dass der ältere – der mit der riesigen Hakennase – nun anders dastand. Vor wenigen Augenblicken noch hatte er mit einem höhnischen Gesichtsausdruck in die Ferne gestarrt und jetzt blickte er den jungen Mann neben sich sanft lächelnd an.  
  
Verwirrt wandte er sich dem Holzstock zu, der neben dem Foto lag, und nahm ihn in die Hand. Hmm. Für ein Essstäbchen eindeutig zu lang und zu dick. Wofür mochte er gut sein? Schulterzuckend ließ er den Stock auf das Bett fallen.  
  
Obgleich sein Gefühl ihm sagte, dass er allein war, rief er argwöhnisch: "Ist hier jemand?"  
  
Niemand antwortete, nur friedfertige Stille. Er beschloss, sich umzusehen und herauszufinden, wo er war. Er befand sich in einer zwar kleinen, aber gemütlichen Wohnung mit einem Schlafzimmer, einem Wohnzimmer, einem Badezimmer und einer winzigen Küche, in deren Wand ein absurd großer Kamin eingelassen war. Er entdeckte weitere Fotos. Auf den meisten waren verschiedene rothaarige Menschen abgebildet, sowie ein Mädchen mit buschigen – wirklich sehr buschigen – braunen Locken. Der junge Mann mit den grünen Augen und der unordentlichen Frisur war ebenfalls überall zu sehen. Als er in den Badezimmerspiegel blickte, stellte er fest, dass er selbst dieser junge Mann war. Nun ja ... er sah gar nicht so übel aus, abgesehen von dieser lächerlichen blitzförmigen Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Immerhin hatte er schöne Augen. Sie sahen genauso aus wie die seiner Mutter – wenn die Frau mit den gleichen grünen Augen und den dunkelroten Haaren auf einigen Bildern seine Mutter war. Merlin, es waren wirklich eine Menge rothaarige Leute um ihn herum. Und sie fühlten sich irgendwie vertraut an. Der junge Mann, zum Beispiel, der ihn von vielen Fotos aus fröhlich anlächelte, er könnte sein ... nein, nicht sein Bruder – sie ähnelten einander kein bisschen – aber vielleicht sein Cousin sein? Seinem Gefühl nach gehörte er zu seiner Familie, genauso wie die junge Frau mit den buschigen Haaren.  
  
Während er seine eigene Wohnung erkundete, beruhigte er sich. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen war und warum er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, doch er war nicht in Gefahr, weder verletzt noch hatte er Schmerzen. Es ging ihm gut, er erinnerte sich lediglich nicht an die letzten dreiundzwanzig bis fünfundzwanzig Jahre seines Lebens.  
  
Mit einer Tasse frisch gebrühtem, köstlich duftenden Kaffee in der Hand ging er ins Schlafzimmer zurück, ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und nahm den Zettel zur Hand. Er bestand aus Pergament, nicht aus Papier. Interessant. Er fragte sich, was für ein seltsamer Typ er sein mochte, um Pergament zu nutzen, anstatt eines normalen Notizblocks. Ehrlich mal, es wäre doch viel leichter, mit einem einzelnen Block in der Hand umherzulaufen als mit mehreren Pergamentrollen unter dem Arm!?  
  
Auf dem Zettel stand:  
  
_Hallo Harry,_  
  
_ja, das ist dein Name. Hör zu, gerate nicht in Panik – _ja, danke auch, dachte Harry ironisch _– du bist in Sicherheit. Im Moment, jedenfalls. Such die untenstehende Adresse auf. Der Mann, der dort wohnt, wird dir helfen. Vertrau ihm, selbst wenn er sich wie ein totaler Mistkerl aufführen sollte. Geh zu ihm, Harry, und beeil dich, du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit. Bleib bei ihm, solange du dein Gedächtnis nicht wiederhast. Du kannst sonst nirgendwo hin._  
  
_Pass auf dich auf._  
  
_Ein Freund_  
  
_PS: Nimm das Buch mit!_  
  
Sein Blick glitt nach unten. Eine Londoner Adresse. Kein Name, nur eine Appartmentnummer. Plötzlich hoffte er inbrünstig, sich ebenfalls in London zu befinden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sein Geld aufbewahrte, ob er ein Auto hatte – ob er überhaupt fahren konnte! – oder wie er es sonst anstellen sollte, eine längere Strecke zu überwinden. Er durchsuchte seine Hosentaschen und fand ein paar große, runde Goldmünzen. Na toll, Spielgeld. Achtlos ließ er sie neben den unnützen Holzstock auf das Bett fallen.  
  
Er inspizierte die Bücherregale und stieß auf eine Straßenkarte von London. Am Rande der Karte war ein großes rotes X eingezeichnet. Als er die markierte Adresse mit der auf dem Zettel verglich, stellte er fest, dass sie nicht übereinstimmten – sollte das X seinen Standort anzeigen? Falls ja, hätte er Glück, die Adresse auf dem Zettel war nicht weit entfernt. Er entschied, es darauf ankommen zu lassen und zu Fuß dorthin zu gehen. Er zog sich eine Jacke an – hoffentlich seine eigene – nahm sich die neben der Tür auf einem Schränkchen liegenden Schlüssel – hoffentlich die für die Wohnung – und trat hinaus in die kühle Morgenluft. Den kurzen Brief und das Buch hielt er so fest umklammert, als hinge sein Leben daran.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu der mysteriösen Adresse begegnete er niemandem. Nun, zumindest niemandem, der ihm verdächtig vorkam. Obgleich das Gebäude, zu dem die Adresse ihn führte, alt und bedrohlich wirkte, betrat er es in erstaunlich frohgemuter Stimmung – vor allem, wenn man seine Umstände bedachte. Ohne lange suchen zu müssen, fand er die Tür mit der richtigen Appartmentnummer und klopfte nach kurzem Zögern an.  
  
"Oh", sagte Harry verblüfft, als der schwarzhaarige Mann mit der Hakennase die Tür öffnete. "Sie sind der Mann von dem Bild."  
  
"Was für ein Bild, Potter?", fragte der Mann misstrauisch, trat jedoch einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ ihn hinein.  
  
"Das Foto auf meinem Nachttisch. Potter, also ..." Harry schmeckte den Namen auf seiner Zunge. "Das ist also mein Nachname ... Potter. Harry Potter. Ich heiße Harry Potter. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist das ein ziemlich alberner Name."  
  
"Ist es", stimmte der Mann ihm zu. "Was soll dieser ganze Unsinn? Und _seit wann_ haben Sie ein Bild von mir auf Ihrem Nachtschrank zu stehen? Und noch viel wichtiger, _warum_ haben Sie ein Bild von mir auf Ihrem Nachtschrank zu stehen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich nicht. Ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren. Ich bin heute Morgen ohne jede Erinnerung in einer Wohnung aufgewacht, vermutlich meiner eigenen, mit einem Buch und einem Brief in meinen Händen." Der Mann warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Plötzlich hatte Harry das sichere Gefühl, dass er es nicht mochte, diesen Mann zu verärgern. "In dem Brief stand, dass ich zu Ihnen gehen soll. Und dass ich Ihnen vertrauen kann."  
  
"Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen, Potter?"  
  
"Nein, äh ... Entschuldigung, aber wie heißen Sie?"  
  
"Severus Snape", antwortete dieser automatisch.  
  
"Severus ... Ich mag den Namen. Also, nein, Severus, ich will Sie nicht auf den Arm nehmen. Es ist mein voller Ernst, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was geschehen ist."  
  
"Nein, _Snape_. Wagen Sie es nicht, mich 'Severus' zu nennen. _Sie_ haben kein _Recht_ , mich 'Severus' zu nennen!", fuhr der Mann auf.  
  
"Was? Aber warum?", fragte Harry überrumpelt. "Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde, oder so. Und 'Snape' ... das klingt einfach so förmlich. Ich mag 'Severus' viel lieber."  
  
" _Sie kleiner_ ... Himmel noch eins, ich brauche jetzt einen Tee!" Abrupt drehte Snape sich um und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche. Er wedelte mit seinem Arm, ein Geräusch ertönte, und auf dem Tisch erschien ein Tablett mit Tee. _Aus dem Nichts._  
  
"Heilige Scheiße!", schrie Harry und machte einen Satz rückwärts. "Wie zum Teufel haben Sie das gemacht?"  
  
Schnaubend setzte Snape sich auf die Couch und schenkte zwei Tassen Tee ein. Harry trat langsam an den Tisch heran, streckte einen Arm über dem Tablett aus und suchte nach Drähten. Es gab keine. Snape verfolgte seine Bewegungen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Vorsichtig ließ Harry sich neben ihm auf der Couch nieder.  
  
"Wo ist Ihr Zauberstab, Potter?", fragte Snape bedächtig.  
  
Harry ließ beinahe die Teetasse fallen, so schnell riss er seinen Kopf hoch. Oha. Na, wenn das mal keine aufschlussreiche Frage war. "Wie bitte?"  
  
"Ihr Zauberstab. Wo ist er?" Snapes Blick tastete ihn ab, als würde sein "Zauberstab" irgendwo hervorlugen.  
  
Konsterniert sah Harry ihn an, bevor er eine Augenbraue hob und antwortete: "In meiner Hose. Da, wo er hingehört." In dem Moment fiel ihm wieder ein, dass das Foto dieses Mannes auf seinem Nachttisch stand. "Oh, Moment mal, sind wir etwa ein Liebespaar? Ja, ich glaube, das würde wirklich gut pa..."  
  
_" Wie bitte?"_, röhrte Snape empört. "Ein _Liebespaar?"_  
  
Mit einer Handbewegung deutete Harry auf seinen Schoß. "Nun ja, wollten Sie nicht gerade eben noch meinen 'Zauberstab' sehen?"  
  
Snape klappte die Kinnlade hinunter. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen wurde er puterrot. "Nein, Potter, Sie Idiot! Ich sprach von Ihrem Zauberstab, Ihrem magischen Zauberstab. Elf Zoll Länge, Stechpalme mit Phönixfederkern, wo ist er?"  
  
"Elf Zoll?" Zutiefst beeindruckt sah Harry an sich hinab.  
  
"Nicht das, Sie völlig verblödeter Schwachkopf!", brüllte Snape und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Ihren Zauberstab, ich meine Ihren verdammten Zauberstab. Er sieht so ähnlich aus wie der hier. Er bündelt Ihre Magie!", erklärte Snape entnervt, schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und verwandelte seine Tasse in einen Igel. Er stupste das Tierchen an und verwandelte es wieder zurück.  
  
Mit offen stehendem Mund sah Harry ihn an, bevor seine Miene sich erhellte. "Oh, oh! Jetzt verstehe ich! Wir sind Zauberkünstler, richtig?"  
  
Der Blick aus Snapes undurchdringlichen schwarzen Augen durchbohrte ihn. "Nein, Potter", stöhnte er und verzog verzweifelt den Mund. "Wir sind echte Zauberer. Also, wo ist er? Sie können ohne ihn nicht zaubern."  
  
"Möglicherweise auf meinem Nachttisch. Da lag so ein Stock."  
  
"Haben Sie Ihren Zauberstab gerade einen _Stock_ genannt?!" Snape schnaufte indigniert, fast, als wäre er beleidigt worden. "Augenblick, was sagen Sie da? Auf Ihrem Nachttisch? Ihrem _Nachttisch?_ Was für ein Zauberer sind Sie eigentlich, dass Sie Ihren Zauberstab zu Hause lassen, wenn Sie ausgehen? Sie verdammter Narr!"  
  
"Hey, ich wusste nicht, dass ich ein Zauberer bin!", brüllte Harry jetzt ebenfalls erbost zurück. "Für mich sah er wie ein nutzloses Stück Holz aus. Hören Sie auf, mich so anzuschreien! Ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren, klar?! Ich kann mich auch nicht an Sie erinnern, verdammt noch mal. Alles, was ich hatte, war dieses Pergament, auf dem stand, dass ich herkommen und Ihnen vertrauen soll, weil Sie mir helfen können. Doch anstatt mir zu helfen, schreien Sie mich die ganze Zeit nur an. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was passiert ist, okay? Also hören Sie endlich auf, mich anzuschreien!"  
  
"Sie können sich wirklich nicht an mich erinnern? Oder an irgendetwas anderes vor heute Morgen? Was ist mit Ihren Freunden? Oder ... Voldemort?"  
  
"Meine Freunde? Der rothaarige Typ und die junge Frau mit den buschigen Haaren? Das sind meine Freunde? Ich dachte, sie gehörten zu meiner Familie." Harry seufzte. "Und was ist Voldemort?"  
  
Snape schnaubte. "Voldemort ist kein es, sondern ein er. Und er ist tot. Sie haben ihn getötet. Ihre Freunde ..."  
  
"Ich habe jemanden umgebracht? Ich bin ein Mörder?", fragte Harry entsetzt. Erneut stieg Panik in ihm auf.  
  
"Sie sind ein verdammter Held, Potter. Man nennt Sie den 'Retter der Zaubererwelt'."  
  
"Aber ... aber ... ich habe einen Menschen getötet", flüsterte Harry. Er hatte Angst, größtenteils vor sich selbst. Was für ein Mensch war er nur?  
  
"Er war ein furchtbarer Mann, Potter, ein Monster. Und davon abgesehen bin auch ich ein Mörder."  
  
Harry zuckte so heftig zurück, dass er die Couch ein kleines Stückchen zurückschob. Er starrte Snape an. "Das ist nicht sonderlich beruhigend, wissen Sie das? Ich sollte Ihnen vertrauen, nicht Sie _fürchten_."  
  
"Oh, das eine schließt das andere nicht aus." Snapes Grinsen war definitiv sardonisch. "Und jetzt zeigen Sie mir diesen ominösen Brief, von dem Sie andauernd reden."  
  
Während Snape die Notiz las, schaute Harry sich in dessen Wohnung um. Er bezweifelte, jemals hier gewesen zu sein, doch in Anbetracht seines Gedächtnisverlustes könnte er es auch schlicht vergessen haben. Die Wohnung war hübsch. Aufgeräumt, behaglich. Viele Bücher. Durch die geöffnete Tür am anderen Ende des Zimmers konnte er einen Blick auf die Küche erhaschen. Er zählte vier weitere Türen; sie waren alle geschlossen.  
  
"Nicht sehr hilfreich. Geben Sie mir das Buch."  
  
Harry reichte es ihm. Als Snape es ihm abnahm, berührten sich ihre Hände. Es fühlte sich gut an. Harry lächelte.  
  
"Ich kenne dieses Buch nicht."  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich auch nicht. Ich denke, ich sollte es lesen. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt, wenn ich es lese."  
  
"Sie denken, Sie erlangen Ihr Gedächtnis zurück, indem Sie ein Buch lesen?", erwiderte Snape höhnisch. "Nun ja, ein bisschen zusätzliche Lektüre kann Ihnen gewiss nicht schaden." Mit diesen Worten warf er Harry das Buch in den Schoß. "In der Zwischenzeit werde ich meine eigenen Nachforschungen anstellen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."  
  
"Mit Magie?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Unbewegt sah Snape ihm ins Gesicht. "Sie sind ein Zauberer, Potter. Einer der mächtigsten unserer Zeit. Sobald Sie Ihre Erinnerungen zurückhaben, werden all die kleinen Zaubereien, die Sie gerade gesehen haben, Ihnen banal vorkommen, nicht der Rede wert und alles andere als imponierend. Das versichere ich Ihnen."  
  
Harry lehnte sich zurück und öffnete das Buch. "Ich glaube, Sie haben mir schon immer imponiert. Gedächtnisverlust hin oder her."  
  


* * *

  
Severus war nicht daran gewöhnt, Gäste zu beherbergen. Aus diesem Grund war er überrascht, mitten in der Nacht aufzuwachen und eine Stimme rufen zu hören: " _Was?_ An seinem Hinterkopf? Aber ... Oh, mein Gott!" Kurzzeitig spielte er mit dem Gedanken, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und Potter hochkant aus seiner Wohnung zu hexen, bevor er sich damit begnügte, sein Kopfkissen aufzuschütteln, und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen. Er hoffte inständig, dass Potter sich daran erinnerte, wo das Gästezimmer war. Nicht, dass er das nächste Mal davon aufwachte, dass der Idiot über ihn hinwegkrabbelte, um ins Bett zu gelangen.  
  


* * *

  
Am folgenden Morgen erkannte Harry, dass das Buch magisch sein musste. Egal, wie viele Seiten er las, er schien nie über dessen Mitte hinauszukommen. Als er Snape davon erzählte, lachte dieser aus vollem Herzen. Harry entschied, dass es der Erwähnung wert gewesen war.  
  
"Wenn es Ihnen im Wohnzimmer zu unbequem werden sollte, können Sie gern das Gästezimmer benutzen", sagte Snape, als Harry, der in der vergangenen Nacht auf der Couch eingeschlafen war, sich den schmerzenden Nacken rieb.  
  
"Danke", murmelte Harry, bevor er sich abermals auf die Couch fallen ließ, von wo aus er Snape im Blick hatte, der in einem der anderen Zimmer arbeitete. Vor dem Frühstück hatte er ihn gefragt, was er dort tat. Die einzige Antwort, die er erhalten hatte, war: "Brauen." Da ihm die eigenartigen Gerüche aufgefallen waren, die aus dem Zimmer strömten, hatte er behutsam nachgefragt, ob es sich bei dem Gebrauten vielleicht um Alkohol handelte. Snape hatte ihn aus der Küche geworfen.  
  
Er machte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich und vertiefte sich erneut in sein Buch. Es war gut. Zu gut.  
  
Auf diese Weise verbrachte er die nächsten fünf Tage in Snapes Wohnung. Er las und bereitete das Mittag- sowie Abendessen zu, während Snape arbeitete. Ab und an nahm dieser ihm etwas Blut ab oder pikte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab. Dem magischen Zauberstab. Doch egal wie sehr Snape sich auch bemühte, er konnte das Rätsel um Harrys verlorene Erinnerungen nicht lösen.  
  


* * *

  
"Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße ... Wag es ja nicht", murmelte Potter in sich hinein, während er die Suppe in seinen Mund löffelte.  
  
"Wie bitte?", fragte Severus seufzend.  
  
"Nicht Sie. Er! Er tötet das Mädchen. Und ich will nicht, dass sie stirbt. Ich mag sie."  
  
Severus faltete die Zeitung in seinen Händen zusammen. Es war "Der Tagesprophet", eine magische Zeitung mit bewegten Bildern. Als Potter sie das erste Mal erblickt hatte, hatte er erschrocken aufgeschrien, sie gepackt und in den brennenden Kamin geworfen. Severus war _nicht_ erfreut gewesen.  
  
Er stand auf und ließ Potter allein, damit dieser in Ruhe sein Kapitel zu Ende lesen konnte.  
  
Potter war so in sein Buch versunken, dass er es nicht einmal zu bemerken schien. Nur kurze Zeit später hörte Severus ihn aufkeuchen und rufen: "Was? Das gibt es doch gar nicht!"  
  


* * *

  
Es war ein ruhiger Abend. Harry las zitternd in seinem Buch. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu zittern.  
  
"Was hast du?", fragte Snape leise. Er saß in einem Sessel, hatte sich eine karierte Decke über die Beine gelegt und nippte gelegentlich an einem Glas Wein.  
  
"Diese ... Wesen", antwortete Harry geistesabwesend. "Sie sind unheimlich. Sie saugen alle guten Gefühle aus einem Menschen heraus. Sie machen mir Angst."  
  
"Idiot ...", murmelte Snape. Ungeachtet seiner Worte stand er auf, setzte sich neben Harry auf die Couch und breitete die Decke über sie beide aus. Mit einem Mal fühlte Harry sich viel besser. Geborgen. Sicher.  
  
"Tun wir das oft?", fragte er und blickte Snape in die Augen.  
  
Dieser schnaubte. "Niemals. Wir tun so etwas niemals, Potter."  
  
"Das sollten wir aber, Severus ..."  
  


* * *

  
Es war fast vier Uhr morgens, als Harry das Ende des Kapitels erreichte. Er fühlte sich leicht betäubt. Wütend und traurig, aber irgendwie auch ein bisschen glücklich. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, mit jemandem zu reden, doch es war mitten in der Nacht, und Severus schlief. In Anbetracht dessen, dass er selbst hundemüde war, hätte es ohnehin keinen Sinn, entschied er, unabhängig davon, ob Severus wach war oder nicht.  
  
Nichtsdestotrotz ging er zu dessen Schlafzimmer und öffnete leise die Tür. Er betrachtete die tief und fest schlafende Gestalt, die unbewegt unter ihrer dicken Bettdecke lag.  
  
"Was is'?", knurrte Severus mit schlaftrunkener Stimme.  
  
"Ich hasse Ratten", anwortete Harry und rieb sich über den Nacken.  
  
"Ich auch", seufzte Severus. "Geh ins Bett, Potter."  
  
"Okay", erwiderte Harry, schloss die Tür hinter sich und bewegte sich beinahe geräuschlos durch das dunkle Zimmer. Vorsichtig legte er sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes neben Severus.  
  
Sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, schlief er ein.  
  
Severus gab keinen Laut von sich.  
  


* * *

  
"Drachen!", japste Harry.  
  
Severus schnaubte verärgert. "Leg endlich das verdammte Buch beiseite und komm her. Das Essen ist fertig!"  
  
"Bin gleich da."  
  
"Ja, das hast du schon vor einer Stunde behauptet und seitdem warte ich hier auf dich. Wenn du nicht innerhalb der nächsten Minute am Tisch sitzt, kippe ich dir die heiße Suppe über den Kopf."  
  
Harry sah auf. "Aber ... aber _Drachen_." Er deutete auf das Buch.  
  
"Wenn ich noch länger auf dich warten muss, wirst du einen echten Drachen erleben, der echtes Feuer spuckt."  
  
Harry lachte. "Du kannst kein Feuer spucken", sagte er, stand aber nichtsdestoweniger auf.  
  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Oh. Möchtest du deine Theorie auf die Probe stellen? Oder meine Geduld?"  
  
"Ich glaube, ich stelle deine Geduld bereits seit einigen Tage auf die Probe." Grinsend ging Harry zum Küchentisch. Als er an Severus vorbeilief, strich er ihm zart über die Schulter. "Und du erscheinst mir keineswegs ungeduldig oder gar ungastfreundlich. Ich habe sogar den Eindruck, du seist froh, dass ich hier bin."  
  
"Na, sicher doch, Potter." Severus schnaubte indigniert.  
  
"Wie kommst du mit deiner Recherche voran? Kann ich dir wirklich nicht behilflich sein?"  
  
"Du? Mir helfen? Wie solltest du mir denn eine Hilfe sein? Du vergisst doch sogar ständig, dass du ein Zauberer bist!"  
  
Schulterzuckend wandte Harry sich ab. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen verletzt. Er wollte sich ja gern nützlich machen, aber dank seiner Amnesie konnte er nicht mehr tun, als dieses Buch zu lesen. Sie waren darin übereingekommen, dass es wichtig war, dass er es las. Immerhin hatte er es in seiner Hand gehalten, als er aufgewacht war, und der Brief hatte ihn unmissverständlich angewiesen, es mitzunehmen.  
  
"Oh, Merlin, Potter, jetzt schmoll nicht. Du tust doch schon alles, was du tun kannst: lesen und die Mahlzeiten zubereiten. Und du machst es gut. Soweit ich weiß, bist du ein hart arbeitender Mann. Betrachte deinen Aufenthalt hier als Urlaub. Und genieß ihn. Wir werden dein Gedächtnis im Handumdrehen wiederhergestellt haben."  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich?", fragte Harry und aß einen Löffel Suppe.  
  
"Ich weiß es, Potter. Einer der führendsten Experten in den Bereichen der Theorie der dunklen Künste und der Zaubertränke arbeitet an deinem Fall."  
  
"Ehrlich? Wer denn?", fragte Harry, plötzlich begeistert.  
  
Totenstille. Dann, entrüstet: " _Ich_ , Potter. _Ich_. Ich arbeite an deinem gottverdammten Problem!"  
  
"Oh." Harry lachte. "Entschuldige bitte." Nach ein paar Minuten unbehaglichen Schweigens fügte er hinzu: "Also ... brauchst du noch mehr Blut von mir? Oder ... andere Körperflüssigkeiten?"  
  
Ruckartig hob Severus den Kopf, sein Blick suchte Harrys. Harry sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen – und lächelte anzüglich.  
  
Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Verdammter Gryffindor."  
  
"Was ist ein Gryffindor?"  
  
Severus stöhnte.  
  


* * *

  
"Er ist wieder da", sagte Potter und zupfte an Severus' Ärmel.  
"Wer ist wieder da?" Severus lehnte sich auf dem Küchenstuhl zurück. Nachdem Potter sein Wohnzimmer okkupiert hatte, musste er sich in die Küche zurückziehen, wenn er selbst in Ruhe lesen wollte.  
  
"Der Antagonist. Nach fast ... vierzehn Jahren ist er zurückgekehrt. Ich finde das nicht gut." Potter plapperte. "Ich meine, ich finde ihn gut, irgendwie, er hat ... Chuzpe. Aber ich finde es nicht gut, dass er zurückgekehrt ist. Er ist ein Mörder; er bringt Menschen um. Es wird schlimm werden."  
  
"Ach, du meine Güte! Was sollen wir nur tun?", spottete Severus gutmütig. "Warum holst du dir nicht deinen Teddy und eine Kuscheldecke, vielleicht helfen sie dir dabei, den bösen Mann zu vertreiben, hmm?", neckte er weiter.  
  
Potter lächelte, als er antwortete. "Hmm, ja. Genau das werde ich tun." Abermals zupfte er an Severus' Ärmel und fragte mit sanfter Stimme: "Warum kommst du nicht mit auf die Couch? Dort ist mehr als genug Platz für uns beide."  
  
Dort war nicht _mehr als genug_ Platz. Ein kleines Eckchen, mehr stand ihm nicht zur Verfügung, gerade eben ausreichend, um sich hinzusetzen. Und kaum saß er, war Potter auch schon da, direkt neben ihm, warm und weich, nahm die Decke, die er mitgebracht hatte, und breitete sie über sie beide aus.  
  
Die kontinuierlichen Lautäußerungen Potters, das Keuchen, Zappeln und Gemurmel, störten ihn nicht mehr.  
  
Nach einer Weile klappte er sein eigenes Buch zu und lauschte den Geräuschen, die Potter unbewusst produzierte.  
  
Es war ein schöner Abend, angenehm und friedlich, einfach ... heimelig.  
  


* * *

  
Severus folgte den seltsamen Lauten, die aus Richtung des Wohnzimmers ertönten. Potter weinte. Unaufhaltsam rannen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht. Wenn Severus nicht so überrascht gewesen wäre, hätte er vermutlich gelacht. Nie, nicht einmal in seinen wildesten Träumen, hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass er eines Tages sehen würde, wie _Harry Potter_ in seinem Wohnzimmer saß und sich wegen eines Buches die Augen aus dem Kopf heulte.  
  
Aber so war es. Und anstatt zu lachen, seufzte er. "Was ist nun schon wieder los?"  
  
Potter streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. "Komm her, bitte. Die Stelle ist so traurig. Ich glaube, eine sehr wichtige Figur ist gerade gestorben. Bitte, komm her."  
  
"Ich bin nicht dein Kuschelbär, Potter", blaffte er. Der Blick aus den tränennassen grünen Augen brach ihm beinahe das Herz.  
  
"Doch, doch das bist du", erwiderte Potter erstickt. "Komm her, ich brauch dich jetzt." Seine Augen waren schon wieder auf das Buch gerichtet. Severus rührte sich nicht. Ohne aufzusehen, winkte Potter ihn zu sich. "Jetzt komm endlich, es ist wirklich schlimm", schluchzte er.  
  
Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung bewegte er sich plötzlich auf Potter zu, er flog ihm förmlich entgegen, gegen seinen Willen, wohlgemerkt, fast als würde er an einem Seil zu ihm hingezogen werden.  
  
"Wow. Habe ich etwa gerade gezaubert?" Fasziniert schaute Potter seine eigene Hand an, bevor er den Blick auf ihn richtete. Von dem vielen Weinen waren Potters Augen rot und verquollen. Unwillkürlich fragte Severus sich, worum es in diesem Buch ging, bevor er sich auf das naheliegendste Problem konzentrierte.  
  
"Das war ein _spontaner Magieausbruch_, Potter, und somit hochgradig gefährlich. Sie basieren auf Gefühlen und ..."  
  
"Ja, aber schau, wohin meine Gefühle dich gebracht haben." Grinsend legte Potter das Buch zur Seite.  
  
"Auf die Knie?" Gequält verzog Severus das Gesicht. "Ja, Potter ..."  
  
"Nein", unterbrach dieser ihn mit einem durchtriebenen Lächeln. "Zwischen meine Beine."  
  
Severus eruierte seine unmittelbare Lage. In der Tat, er kniete direkt vor Potter, zwischen dessen – sein Blick verharrte kurz darauf – bemerkenswert strammen Oberschenkeln. Er riss sich von dem Anblick los. "Sagtest du nicht, es sei jemand gestorben?", fragte er übergangslos, stand auf und setzte sich neben Potter auf die Couch.  
  
Die kaum versiegten Tränen begannen erneut zu fließen. Severus grinste. Potter nahm das Buch wieder zur Hand und öffnete es. "Ich weiß nicht genau, ob er tot ist. Er fiel durch dieses ... dieses Ding. Eine Art Schleier, oder so. Vielleicht kommt er ja zurück?"  
  
"Die Toten kehren nicht zurück, Potter. Und wenn sie es doch tun, bedeutet es nichts als Ärger."  
  
Potter zuckte mit den Schultern und schniefte, bevor er den Kopf an Severus' Schulter lehnte und ihm das Buch hinhielt. "Liest du mir vor?", bat er.  
  
Severus nahm ihm den schon reichlich zerfleddert aussehenden Wälzer ab. " _Der einzige, den er je fürchtete?_ Was für ein alberner Titel für ein Kapitel", grunzte er verächtlich, begann aber nichtsdestominder vorzulesen.  
  


* * *

  
Potter weinte schon wieder. Severus fragte sich, ob jeder so auf dieses Buch reagierte oder ob Potter nur überempfindlich war. Vermutlich letzteres.  
  
"Wer ist denn jetzt schon wieder gestorben?"  
  
"Niemand", antwortete Potter lächelnd. "Das sind Freudentränen", fuhr er fort und deutete auf die Tropfen auf seinen Wangen.  
  
"Freudentränen?", echote Severus halb entsetzt, halb belustigt.  
  
"Ja", sagte Potter und strahlte ihn an. "Hervorgerufen durch den Beweis wahrer Treue und Loyalität."  
  
"Es ist absurd, wie du auf diese Geschichte reagierst. Vollkommen ... übertrieben, ernsthaft."  
  
"Aber ... aber ... diese _Gefühle!"_  
  
"Wie bitte? Welche Gefühle?"  
  
"Alle ... all die Gefühle. Liebe, Treue, Mut, Freundschaft, Wut, Verletzlichkeit, Bosheit ... es ist ... es ist einfach so _viel_ , manchmal, dass ich mich davon beinahe überfordert fühle."  
  
"Nein, Potter, _ich_ bin derjenige, der sich von Zeit zu Zeit beinahe von _dir_ überfordert fühlt", stöhnte er, wandte sich ab und ging in sein kleines Labor, um Potters Blut weiteren Tests zu unterziehen.  
  


* * *

  
"Du kleines Arschloch, ich wusste doch, dass du etwas im Schilde führst", murmelte Potter, der bäuchlings auf der Couch lag und las. Von der Tür aus beobachtete Severus ihn, sein Blick verweilte genüsslich auf Potters knackigem kleinen Po.  
  
"Hast du gar keinen Hunger?", fragte er. Für gewöhnlich bereitete Potter das Essen zu, bis er mit dem Brauen fertig war, so dass sie anschließend gemeinsam zu Abend essen konnten. "Hey, Potter!"  
  
Potter ignorierte ihn. Daran war Severus nicht gewöhnt.  
  
"Bist du taub, oder was?"  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
"Potter?", versuchte er es erneut, lauter, doch dieser steckte mit der Nase tief in seinem Buch.  
  
"Oh, Potter, schau! Da sind Todesser in unserem Wohnzimmer!"  
  
Immer noch keine Reaktion.  
  
"Oh, und hier kommt Voldemort. Potter, Hilfe! Hilfe! Er will mich umbringen! Potter? _POTTER?_ Hey, ich sterbe hier gerade, du undankbarer kleiner Scheißkerl."  
  
Abermals keine Reaktion.  
  
"Harry ... ich will mit dir schlafen."  
  
Blind und taub für seine Umgebung las Potter weiter.  
  
Severus atmete einmal tief durch, drehte sich um und warf mit einem lauten Krachen die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Erschrocken blickte Harry auf und suchte nach der Quelle des Lärms. "Severus? Warst du das?", fragte er unsicher in den leeren Raum hinein. "Hast du etwas gesagt? Severus ...?"  
  
An diesem Abend erschien Severus nicht zum Essen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was los war.  
  


* * *

  
Potter weinte wieder, aber dieses Mal schien es ernst zu sein. Vollkommen haltlos schluchzte er vor sich hin und durchweichte mit seinen Tränen die Seiten des Buches. Er saß auf dem Fußboden, auf dem weichen Teppich vor der Couch, auf der Severus lag und seinerseits las.  
  
Er setzte sich auf und stellte seine Beine auf den Boden, je eines rechts und links von Potter.  
  
"Er hat Schmerzen ... Er leidet ...", wimmerte dieser, während Severus, in der Hoffnung, der physische Kontakt würde helfen, dessen verhärtete Schultern massierte.  
  
Er verharrte den ganzen Abend lang in dieser unbequemen Position, bis Potter auf einmal das Buch zuschlug und es von sich stieß. Es rutschte über den Holzfußboden. Potter starrte ihm aus verweinten Augen hinterher.  
  
"Was ist passiert? Wer ...?", fragte er sanft.  
  
"Er hat ihn umgebracht ... Er hat ihn ... Dieser Dreckskerl hat ihn einfach ... Das kann nicht wahr sein. Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein! Ich verstehe es nicht. Wie konnte ... Er kann doch nicht ... tot ... sein ..."  
  
Er glitt mit seinen Händen über Potters Schultern, über das Schlüsselbein hinunter zu dessen Brust und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. Potter vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, während er den Tod einer fiktiven Figur beweinte. Dieses Mal war Severus nicht zum Lachen zumute. Potters Kummer war echt, und er durchdrang ihn bis ins Mark. Schweigend schmiegte er seine Wange an dessen Kopf.  
  
Auf der Suche nach Halt, Trost und Wärme klammerte Potter sich an ihm fest und wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Severus wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, doch mit einem Mal berührten weiche Lippen die seinen.  
  
Ein Seufzen ertönte.  
  
Potter küsste ihn, küsste ihn wild, verzweifelt und leidenschaftlich, drehte sich in seinen Armen und löste den Kuss. Vor ihm kniend wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er ihn ansah. "Bist du sicher, dass wir kein Liebespaar sind?", fragte er atemlos. Und er lächelte.  
  
Wie vom Schlag getroffen zuckte Severus zurück. Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, warum es klüger war, Potter auf Distanz zu halten. Wie hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen können? "Ich bin nicht derjenige von uns beiden, der sein Gedächtnis verloren hat, vielen Dank auch. Und ich bin mir _absolut_ sicher, dass wir kein Liebespaar sind."  
  
Er wollte aufstehen, doch Potter packte ihn und hielt ihn fest. "Mein Körper sagt etwas anderes", stöhnte er und drängte sich an ihn.  
  
"Dein Körper lügt", grunzte Severus, während er erneut versuchte, sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien. "Und betrügt vermutlich deine Freundin."  
  
"Ich habe eine Freundin?", schrie Potter auf und ließ ihn abrupt los.  
  
"Keine Ahnung! Woher soll ich das wissen? Wir haben seit über einem Jahr keinen Kontakt mehr zueinander gehabt."  
  
"Seit über einem Jahr? Aber ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!"  
  
"Wir sind vieles gewesen, aber Freunde oder gar Liebende waren wir nie."  
  
Schweigend betrachtete Potter ihn. Er wirkte nachdenklich. Severus fragte sich, was wohl in dessen Kopf vorging.  
  
"Ich habe keine Freundin. Und auch keinen Freund, wenn wir schon dabei sind. So wie ich auf dich reagiere, ist das vollkommen ausgeschlossen", erklärte Potter schließlich voller Überzeugung.  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast sogar vergessen, dass du ein Zauberer bist, Merlin noch eins!"  
  
"Aber ich wusste, dass ich dir vertrauen kann! So wie ich wusste, dass Helena und Robert mir sehr nahe stehen!"  
  
"Sie heißen Hermine und Ronald, du Idiot. Siehst du, genau das meinte ich!"  
  
"Ja, die beiden. Egal. Ich mag ihre Namen vergessen haben, aber ich wusste, dass sie für mich wie meine Familie sind. Und was ist mit deinem Foto auf meinem Nachttisch? Denkst du nicht, ich hätte ein Foto von meiner Freundin oder meinem Freund direkt neben meinem Bett zu stehen – wenn ich denn eine oder einen hätte – und nicht von dir?"  
  
"Trotzdem. Es wäre klüger, wenn wir nichts ..." Weiter kam Severus nicht. Blitzschnell hatte Potter sich auf den Knien aufgerichtet und küsste ihn.  
  
Severus stöhnte. Es war so schwer, diesen verführerischen Lippen zu widerstehen. Was war noch mal der Grund, weshalb er überhaupt widerstehen wollte ...? Instinktiv zog er Potter näher an sich heran, wollte ihn auf seinen Schoß ziehen. Doch dieser hatte offenbar andere Pläne. Ohne ihn loszulassen, lehnte er sich zurück und zog ihn einfach mit sich. Sie landeten auf dem Fußboden, den weichen Teppich unter sich, das Buch irgendwo in der Nähe ihrer Köpfe, vergessen.  
  
Leises Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Sanftes Streicheln und gierige Küsse. Immer weniger Stoff trennte Haut von Haut. Mit aufgeknöpften, lose um die Schultern hängenden Hemden, geöffneten und zu den Knien hinuntergeschobenen Hosen küssten sie einander, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe. Potter war mutiger als er, fasste sich zuerst ein Herz und schob die Hand in seine Unterhose. Severus stöhnte laut auf, als dessen Finger sein steifes Glied berührten, es erst zögerlich streichelten und schließlich fest umschlossen. Er ließ seinen Kopf zurückfallen und stieß sein Becken vorwärts, in diese wundervolle Hand, die sich so unglaublich gut anfühlte. Blind suchte er abermals nach Potters Lippen, küsste ihn, kostete, tastete, rieb über dessen Brustwarzen, streichelte dessen Bauch, dessen Hüften. Er ertrank, und er wollte ertrinken, verschlingen und verschlungen werden. Ungeduldig drängte Potter den Unterleib gegen ihn, rieb sich an ihm. Severus ließ seine Hand weiter hinabwandern.  
  
Mit seinem Daumen strich er zart über Potters harten Schwanz, der sich unter dessen enger, schwarzer Unterhose abzeichnete. Potter japste, richtete sich ächzend halb auf und rollte sie beide herum, um seine Jeans und seine Unterhose vollends abstreifen zu können. Bevor er es sich versah, war auch Severus von seiner Kleidung befreit. Potter setzte sich auf seinen nackten Schoß, presste sich an ihn und begann, sich mit sanft schaukelnden Bewegungen hin und her zu wiegen. Es war berauschend. Mit der linken Hand umfasste Severus ihrer beider Schwänze und eine Welle der Lust erfasste ihn. Er erschauerte. Mit der rechten Hand griff er nach Potters Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinunter in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Er fühlte Potters Hand an seiner, sie legte sich um ihre Schwänze, verstärkte den Druck und die Reibung. Potters Fingerkuppen strichen über ihrer beider Schwanzspitzen, und Severus schrie beinahe auf, als er durch den engen Ring stieß, den ihre Hände formten. Potter riss den Kopf zurück, er kam, und er schrie tatsächlich, und während er kam, saugte sich sein Blick an Severus fest. Das war es, was Severus ebenfalls zum Orgasmus brachte, diese unverhüllte Lust, diese Hingabe in Potters Augen waren ... "Harry ...", flüsterte er erstickt und ergoss sich mit einem kehligen Stöhnen über dessen Hand. Er wehrte sich nicht, als dieser hernach auf ihm zusammenbrach und einfach liegen blieb.  
  
Später am Abend, als Severus aus dem Badezimmer kam und Harry in einem seiner Schlafanzüge auf der Couch vorfand, lächelte er. "Komm ins Bett."  
  
Harry hob den Blick von seinem Buch. "Noch nicht", antwortete er, wieder einmal mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ich will noch ein bisschen lesen."  
  
Severus blieb bei ihm. Irgendwann schliefen sie gemeinsam auf der Couch ein.  
  


* * *

  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Harry las entweder oder kochte das Abendessen – Severus hatte das Mittagessen übernommen – oder sie schliefen miteinander. Na gut, um ehrlich zu sein, fickten sie sich gegenseitig das Hirn raus.  
  
Eines Tages schlich Harry im Morgengrauen in sein Zimmer und kletterte in sein Bett. "Severus?", fragte er leise und küsste auf sein unwilliges Grunzen hin seine Schläfe. "Es ist fast vorbei. Das Ende naht. Wir stehen kurz vor der finalen Schlacht."  
  
Mit einem lauten Gähnen streckte Severus sich, richtete sich auf und tastete auf dem Nachtschrank nach seinem Zauberstab. Nachdem er ihn gefunden hatte, entzündete er die Kerzen über dem Bett, setzte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen das hölzerne Kopfteil des Bettes. Abermals gähnend rieb er sich über die müden Augen, bevor er seine Beine spreizte, sie aufstellte und Harry ansah. "Komm her."  
  
Harry krabbelte zwischen seine Beine und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust. "Danke", murmelte er, deckte sie beide zu und begann zu lesen.  
  


* * *

  
"Nein! _Nein!_ Nicht er! Lass ihn in Ruhe! Nein ... bitte nicht ..." schluchzte Harry. "Bitte ... du darfst nicht sterben ... Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst ..."  
  
"Schhh ... es ist alles gut", sagte Severus tröstend.  
  
"Nichts ist gut! Er wird sterben! Er darf nicht sterben ...", wimmerte Harry.  
  


* * *

  
"Oh Gott, oh Gott ... oh mein Gott ... Ich fasse es nicht ... nach so langer Zeit ... immer noch ..."  
  
"Er hat sie geliebt? Und deswegen ...?"  
  
"Ja ..."  
  
"Verdammt ..."  
  
Severus verschränkte seine Finger mit Harrys über dessen Bauch. Nicht mehr lange und es würde vorbei sein. Sie kamen zum Ende des magischen Buches, immer weniger Seiten verblieben.  
  


* * *

  
"Oh Gott, er hat seinen Sohn nach ihm benannt ...oh Gott ... Es ist zu viel, all diese ..."  
  
"... Gefühle."  
  
Die Sonne stand bereits am Himmel, als sie die letzte Seite aufschlugen. Dass Harry weinte, verwunderte Severus nicht. Die einzelne Träne jedoch, die _ihm_ über die Wange glitt, überraschte sie beide.  
  


* * *

  
Als Harry am frühen Nachtmittag erwachte, brummte ihm der Schädel. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass er nicht in seinem eigenen Bett lag. Im gleichen Moment fiel ihm auf, dass er sich wieder daran erinnerte, wie sein eigenes Bett sich anfühlte.  Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und fasste sich sogleich stöhnend an den Kopf, bevor er einen Blick auf den halbnackten Mann neben sich warf. "Wow, das ist ja besser ausgegangen, als ich gehofft hatte."  
  
"Was? Meinst du dieses verdammte Buch? Ich mag solcherart Geschichten nicht. Es gab zu viele Tote."  
  
Harry lächelte. "Nein, Severus, ich spreche von meiner Amnesie."  
  
Severus erstarrte sichtlich, als er verstand, was Harry gesagt hatte. "Was genau meinst du mit 'besser als du gehofft hattest'?", fragte er langsam und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. "Berichtige mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber das klingt, als hättest du eine Art Resultat erwartet. Was bedeuten würde, dass du wusstest, und zwar vorher, dass du dein Gedächtnis verlieren würdest. Was wiederum bedeuten würde ..."  
  
"Bitte sei nicht böse. Es war nicht meine Idee."  
  
"Was genau _war_ denn die ursprüngliche Idee?", fauchte Severus.  
  
"Na ja, eine Woche, bevor ich mein Gedächtnis verlor, haben wir, das heißt Ron, Hermine und ich, uns über Bücher unterhalten, und ich hatte erwähnt, wie sehr ich mir wünschte, einige der Geschichten zu vergessen, die ich bereits kannte, so dass ich sie noch einmal zum ersten Mal lesen und all die überraschenden Wendungen ganz und gar neu erleben könnte."  
  
"Du hast ... dein ganzes Leben aus deinem Gedächtnis gelöscht ... alles ... _für ein Buch?"_, schnaufte Severus, und Harry war sich sicher, dass er nur deswegen nicht brüllte, weil er zu schockiert war.  
  
"Na ja, du weißt ja ..."  
  
"Nein, das tue ich nicht! Ich versichere dir, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was dieses Mal in deinem schwachsinnigen Hirn vor sich gegangen ist!"  
  
"Na, jedenfalls", fuhr Harry eilig fort, "sagte Hermine, sie könne mich mit einem temporären Gedächtniszauber belegen. Ich hielt es für einen Scherz. Es war aber keiner. Am nächsten Tag kam sie zu mir und zeigte mir ein Buch, das die Theorie hinter dem Zauber erklärte, den sie benutzen wollte. Der Zauber schien kein Risiko zu beinhalten und, na ja, du kennst ja Hermine – es gibt keinen Spruch, keinen Zauber, Fluch oder Gegenfluch, den sie nicht wirken kann. Und so versuchte sie es. Als Ergebnis verlor ich alle meine Erinnerungen bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich aufwachte und die Notiz las."  
  
Severus verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, und Harry wusste augenblicklich, dass er tief in der Tinte saß. Hastig sprach er weiter: "Mein Chef, Auror Robards, sagte, ich arbeite zu viel und bräuchte dringend eine Pause. Er hat mich für zwei Wochen in den Urlaub geschickt, und Hermine dachte, es wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit, unseren Plan umzusetzen. Und ich ... ich stimmte zu."  
  
"Und welche Rolle hast du mir in deinem _ach so brillanten_ Plan zugedacht, Potter?"  
  
"Keine ... wenn ich ehrlich sein soll."  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Du ... Dass ich hierher komme, war gar nicht Teil des Plans. Das war ganz allein Hermines Idee. Der Brief, du erinnerst dich? Das war ihre Handschrift."  
  
Beinahe ungläubig starrte Severus ihn an, und Harry wusste bereits, was ihm blühte – er hatte es oft genug gehört – und so kam er Severus zuvor, bevor dieser den Mund öffnen konnte. "Ich weiß schon, was du sagen willst. Aber bevor du mich gleich wieder einen 'gottverdammten Idioten' nennst, hör mir zu. Ich ..." Weiter kam er nicht. Severus hatte das Kopfkissen genommen und ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Harry verstummte.  
  
"Du gottverdammter Idiot! Du ... Wie konntest du nur? Wie konntest du das tun? Ich habe dir meine Tür geöffnet, dich in meinem Heim willkommen geheißen, und die ganze Zeit über war das ... das alles nur ein abgekartetes Spiel?", brüllte Severus. "Wie konntest du nur so selbstsüchtig sein, einen derart gefährlichen Zauber anzuwenden – _für ein Buch!?_ Hast du komplett den Verstand verloren?"  
  
"Oh, erzähl du mir nichts von Selbstsucht, Severus Snape! Du hast deinen ureigenen Gleitmittel-Zauberspruch erfunden!", übertönte Harry Severus' Gebrüll.  
  
"Das ist nicht dassel..."  
  
"Ich bin schon seit Ewigkeiten in dich verliebt, Severus. _Deswegen_ hat Hermine es getan, nur deswegen!"  
  
"Das interessiert mich einen feuchten Dre... Was hast du gerade gesagt?"  
  
Auf einmal musste Harry lächeln. Er nahm das Kissen und warf es zu Severus zurück. "Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich schon seit ... Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, seit wann. Lange. Ron und Hermine wissen davon. Natürlich wissen sie es. Was glaubst du wohl, warum ich ein Foto von dir auf meinen Nachttisch zu stehen habe? _So_ hübsch bist du nun auch wieder nicht ..."  
  
Severus starrte ihn an. Und starrte immer noch. Schließlich verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel, und er schnaubte belustigt. Und dann lachte er, aus vollem Herzen. "Du bist der größte Dummkopf, der mir je begegnet ist! Wenn du mir das nächste Mal etwas sagen willst, dann rede doch einfach mit mir."  
  
"Aber ich wollte es dir doch gar nicht sagen. Ich hatte die feste Absicht, dieses Geheimnis mit ins Grab zu nehmen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so ... entgegenkommend sein würdest."  
  
"Und wieder einmal hast du mich vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt. Ernsthaft, Harry ..."  
  
"Oh, wenn das so ist, könnte ich mir vorstellen, sollte ich dich vielleicht einfach ... besser kennenlernen, damit ich deinen fehlerlosen Charakter nie wieder dermaßen falsch beurteile."  
  
"Ja, vielleicht solltest du das."  
  
Harry rückte näher an Severus heran. "Also bist du nicht böse?"  
  
"Oh, ich bin böse. Und ich werde ein sehr ernstes Wörtchen mit Miss Granger reden", knurrte Severus, bevor er seine Hand in Harrys Nacken legte, ihn an sich zog und innig küsste. "Glücklicherweise ging ihr Plan jedoch besser auf als erwartet und außerdem ..." Er legte sich auf den Rücken und zog Harry mit sich. "... sind manche Bücher es einfach wert, ein zweites Mal gelesen zu werden."  
  
  

 

*** ENDE ***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte entsprang einem Gespräch zwischen der Autorin und einer ihrer Freundinnen. Die Autorin wünschte sich, den gesamten Inhalt der Harry-Potter-Bücher vergessen zu können, um sie noch einmal zum ersten Mal lesen, entdecken und fühlen zu können. Die Freundin antwortete: temporärer Gedächtniszauber.
> 
> Habt ihr euch genau das nicht auch schon einmal bei einem Buch gewünscht?
> 
> Ich hoffe, euch hat diese kleine Geschichte gefallen und freue mich schon sehr auf euer Feedback und eure Gedanken, auch Kudos sind herzlich willkommen :)


End file.
